POKeTALIA
by Antartica
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS. Well, I own Via (Antarctica)... and the idea... but other than that, it all goes to it's original creators. Anyway, it really has no pre-made story line... so I can't give you a summary ... Oh well. If you want to know what happens, then just read the story, I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR POKéMON.**

I sigh as I gaze out of my bedroom window. I feel as if I'm the only person in the world who doesn't have a pokemon of their own. It's so unfair. Why can't I have a pokemon? I don't get why my mom won't let me have one. I'm the daughter of Elesa's sister for heaven's sakes! Everyone else in Nimbasa has one… Maybe it's because I'm only interested in Ice-type pokemon rather than electric-types...

"Via," I'm dragged out of my thoughts by my mom's voice coming from downstairs. "I'm home! I brought you something!"

I swing my legs off the window ledge and walk down the stairs. I know better than to get my hopes up. I gaze at the shopping bags in my mom's arms. "Want some help with that," I offer.

She smiles, embarrassed. "Y-yes please!" I sigh as I take one of the several bags from my mother's arms. She sets the others down and begins to unload her groceries. I set mine down also when I notice something. A large egg was in this bag.

"Isn't this a pokemon egg?"

Mom sighs. "It's tomorrow's breakfast."

I gasp, shocked that my mother would say such a thing. "B-But there's a pokemon growing in here," I argue, holding the egg tightly. "You can't just _kill_ it!"

"It's just an egg. There's another one in there, too. Put them in the fridge."

"NO!" I yell and grab the three eggs I saw, quickly running up to my room and locking the door behind me. I release a sigh of relief and slide down the wall as I get my first good look at all three eggs. The first one was a brown egg with a tan line zigzagging across its center. The second one was white, and it was topped off with a light blue crown. The last one was yellow, and the edge of the black bottom was jagged. I smile, glad to have saved the three unborn pokemon. I sigh, now realizing I needed three egg cases to keep them safe. "I wonder what I've gotten myself into…" I groan. Nobody likes me because of my freaky power. I can talk to pokemon, read their thoughts. I just wish that I had a few friends, or at least one…...

"Harder, Absol," I yell to the dog like pokemon standing in front of me. "Use bite now!" I whirl around and yell to Purrloin, "Purrloin, scratch!" I'm fighting four different battles at once. "Houndoom, flamethrower, Mightyena, don't let him heal, taunt!" I then turn to m prize-winning pokemon. I smile as I see his blue rings and golden eyes glow with shadow. "Umbr, use dark pulse!"

"That's enough, everyone." We stop and look up at Yekaterina, the champion of the Unova league, and my older sister. "Good work, Ivan."

I bow in respect at her praise. "Thank you, Yekaterina." She smiles. I may be her little brother, but I'm still a lower ranking than she is. "I'm glad you appreciate my training efforts."

"You'll be a dark-type specialist before you know it."

She turns and walks back into her room. I sigh, wishing we could hang out a little more like we used to. I miss her so much, but ever since she became the champion, we only get to talk during training, and all we talk about is training. I wish things could just go back to the way they were, but more than anything, I wish that people would stop avoiding me and be my friends…

I groan, flopped on the couch. I had nothing better to do. "LUDWIG! I'M BORED!"

"Figure it out yourself Gilbert," he calls back. I groan again, louder this time. My brother is so unawesome… I force myself onto my feet and walk outside. Nimbasa was busy, as always. I don't really get why we have to live in this stupid region. I miss the Kanto region… I actually knew what pokemon were out there then. At least I was able to bring along Arcie and Flare… my Growlithe and Flareon. They're like little slices of home… I'm new here, so I don't have any friends yet, but I really hope I can find someone, preferably a girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE!**

I gently blink my eyes open. The eggs were still there. I sit up and look at the time. "3:46….." I sigh and fall back onto my bed. I can't sleep. I've tried already. It's impossible tonight. I lift the brown egg off the table and hold it tightly. "I wonder what you'll hatch into…." I groan quietly as I force myself to stand. Trying to sleep would just be wasted efforts, so I might as well go outside.

I slip past my mom's room with ease, and my brother is a heavy sleeper, so he's no problem. Quietly unlocking the door, I step outside, closing it behind me. I turn towards the sky. The same starless sight I see every night… It never changes. It's sad, really, but I'm used to it.

Holding the egg close to my chest, I happily breathe in the cool night air. I love it out here. It's the only time Nimbasa is quiet. I live in the darker part of the city, so I get to enjoy the pleasure of feeling myself bathe in the streaming moonlight. It makes me really happy, looking up at the sky's king-surrounded by its servants and people-above my head. I love the way that droplets of water would glimmer in the moonlight after a rainy day, or the crystals that can be seen on the fresh snow in the winter. The king watches over us during the night, the queen during the day. It makes me smile, the cycle that we seem to take for granted. I love the time I spend alone out here. But tonight is different. There's another one out here. I glance over at the other. It's a boy, a few years older than me, around thirteen. I'm ten.

I soon find myself enjoying looking at him. The way the moonlight seems to make his skin glow, the way it makes his silver hair glimmer, the way it reflects off his crimson eyes. I want the touch his smooth face, stroke his silver hair, and see his gentle expression up close. In the moment's lighting, he was beautiful, even undescribable. He turns, his scarlet eyes meeting mine. I feel myself blush. I can't help it, nor can I stop it.

Stare at the girl over by the other building for a while. She was actually really cute. Her light gold hair damp with the early humidity, the water droplets glimmering like diamonds woven onto each delicate strand of hair. Her pale skin reflected the moonlight almost perfectly, and icy blue crystals sat where her eyes should be. I smile at her. "Hi."

She turns bright red, and I chuckle as she stutters, "H-h-hi…"

I stand and walk over to her, reaching my hand out. "I'm Gilbert."

"V-Via….." She takes my hand also, and after a proper introduction, we are sitting next to each other, gazing up at the sky. I look over at her again. Her light blue pajamas were nearly soaking from the dew, and in her arms was a brown and tan egg.

"You know what kind of egg that is, right?" I say, startling her.

"No, I don't," she holds it tightly, "not yet, at least." I smile. I know easily it's an eevee egg.

"It's close to hatching. Did you know that?"

She looks at me, astonished. "How can you tell!?"

I shrug. "It's just a gift, I guess."

We're silent for a minute or two, but they feel like hours for some reason. When she finally speaks, I wish we could've been silent for a little while longer. "I should go back inside. My mom will wake up soon."

I can't help but sigh. I don't want her to go… "Let's do this again tomorrow night," I say, smiling. "Hang out here again."

She returns my smile. "Sure. I'll be here." And with that, she vanished into her house doors. I wonder what she thinks of me…

I sigh and gaze up at the star filled sky, Umbr asleep at my feet. The sun was beginning to break the horizon line, and I hadn't slept at all that night. I had stayed up thinking about why people are so afraid of me. Is it my aura, or maybe my height, or the fact that I'm always smiling at everyone, even if they're on death's doorstep… I can't help it… I love to smile at those in pain, thinking that it'll melt away their fears and their pain… But it only seems to cause more. People are so scared of me for some reason. I don't want to hurt anyone; I want to help them….. I want everyone to be happy, but I don't seem to make anyone happy. Is it because I'm miserable? That might be it. How can I make others happy when I'm not happy myself?

I stand, knowing what I had to do. I turn to Umbr, who was looking up at me sleepily. "Come on, Umbr.\" I say. "We're leaving."


End file.
